Saererya Saan
Saererya stands at five feet and two inches tall. Her hair is a dark brown, but it hasn’t always been such a color. Her eyes are a very dark violet, akin to amethyst and her skin is bronzed by the sea-sky sun. The left side of her face is usually painted in very bold filigree type patterns. Biography Saererya was born in 270 AA, to a mother who loved her endearingly and to a father who didn’t know she existed. Presumably. As a child Saererya wanted for nothing. She did not have the necessary freedoms to want. The young girl needed it all. Needed food. Needed clothing. Needed shelter. She was part of a low caste, the daughter of a whore - a prestigious Lyseni whore nonetheless. Saererya was a child of lust and in some circles considered likened to a Westerosi bastard. With no father to call her own and her mother swearing by every God in existence and the Old Gods of Valyria that her father was the Pirate King, Salazor Saan. That same pirate King would die the year Saererya was given to the Red Temple in Lys because the Goddess’ Touch was no place for a child. At the Red Temple she was taught the ways of the courtesan servants of the Red God and that is where her religious alignment came from. She learned of the Red God’s teachings, his disciplines and his warnings. In 282 the young Saan emerged from the temple a learned young maiden with hair as white as snow and a skintone matching that of a fine red clay. An unusual sight to most but not entirely uncommon. In her youth Saererya had a wanderlust and sojourned the Free Cities. Visiting the cultures and the people, gathering a love for the people of Essos and the vast amounts of knowledge they possessed. Sailing was in her blood but it manifested during this time as she traveled. It took to her as easily as maps and her learned skills with Navigationlanded her an apprenticeship upon a mercantile vessel. She was young and alluring and by 288 AA she was a very attractive young woman with stunning Valyrian traits that she wasn’t trying to hide. Many sailors coveted her, many who knew she was an apprentice wanted to serve on the ship she sailed with, to work beneath the Captain she was serving. It was this very same captain who betrayed her in order to repay an old debt to a Myrish trader. For all the knowledge and promising talent within Saererya’s head; there was a debt ten times as magnificent. This Trader from Myr was once a Slaver who specialized in Bed-slaves. But now with the Alliance in power his appetite was dry and his eyes fell upon the beautiful Lyseni Apprentice. All it took was one night, milk of the poppy and Saererya was his. Or so he thought, the young woman fought him off in her drugged state and he in his anger grievously wounded her with a dagger in his bedchamber. The commotion was enough to pull his curtained bed frame atop of them and it caught fire by the adjacent embers from the hearth and braziers in his Myrish apartment. While the trader captain perished in the subsequent blaze, Saererya was unharmed. The entire ordeal had been foretold many moons prior in a feverish dream. A Dragon Dream. In which the flames consumed her. Absconding in the night as the inferno took the manse itself, the wounded woman sought out a medicine man and was stitched up. The man thinking she was some type of slave due to her Lyseni accent who escaped her masters. He helped her heal but he regretfully told her that the wound was too much and she would be rendered infertile for the rest of her life. As a precaution, this medicine man, alchemist, healer, whatever he was provided dark colored dyes from Tyrosh to die the girl’s hair from it’s snow white into the current brown it is today. For years afterwards Saererya has been dying her hair to hide the white which not only lowered her notoriety visually but allowed her to lead a somewhat more normal life as a woman of the sea. As the arson of the Trader’s property was being investigated, Saererya began the practices of being covert in order to escape capture or questioning. She never returned to the Captain or his ship or the crew. During this time she would have met [ Aden’s Pirate here] and the two would begin their construed relationship as companions. During 290 AA the two split from constant companionship in favor of a romantic endeavor. Using their combined minds to become pirates. If anyone were to observe the couple it was easy to see that Saererya was the brains behind the brawn of her contemporary. For six years the two were nigh unstoppable. Claiming swaths of smaller ships and would-be-pirates as their own. Taking a sizeable chunk of the Stepstones with them. In 297 AA however their relationship - which had already began to become strained due to multiple reasons - took a split, their empire divided with Saererya declaring her heritage as the previous Pirate King’s descendent. Saererya was approached by a Sathmantes explorer, petitioning for transport across the sea to Lys in order to render aid. Her counterpart advised against such an action but Saererya would not allow Lys to fall, it was her home after all. She assisted House Sathmantes in this and has aided in the saving of the Island Nation City. While she has improved her relations with character, her reputation with the House of Sathmantes and Lys in particular has always been high. As such, the Pirate Queen disregards preying on Lyseni merchant and trade vessels. And acts in mutually beneficial ways towards the Free City. In the arguably more peaceful times of her reign as one of the Pirate Monarchs, Saererya is looking for family and the treasure horde that is beholden to them. But other things also churn in her mind. Azor Ahai, The Alliance, and of course the Principality of Dorne. Timeline 270 AA - Born 273 AA - Given to the Red Temple of Lys 282 AA - Leaves the Red Temple of Lys and travels the Free Cities of Essos 283 - 288 AA - In her travels has become a skilled apprentice aboard a ship. Secretly traded as a bedslave to a Myrish Trader who assaulted her and rendered her infertile. Discovers she bears the blood of valyria - manifesting as a curse in her sleep - in the same night. 288-290 AA - Is covert as she recuperates and meets a companion turned lover. 296 AA - Declares her birthright as Pirate Queen Saererya Saan 297 AA - Assists in the saving of Lys 298 AA - Begins searching for the lost treasure of her father, and for her siblings if she has any. Family Tree Supporting Characters Jaeren Maegar - Sworn Sword Donos Maegar - Sworn Sword - Archetype (Executioner) Nesina - Close Friend - Archetype (Ship Captain) Slain by Captain Varyr of Windfall Sellsails Daenesa- Close Friend and Advisor - Archetype (Wanderer) Mara Zaa - Medic/ Personal Doctor - Archetype (Medic) Thoros Phassanar - Advisor - Archetype (Scout) Wounded by Maror Martell's Men Syros - Captain of the Longship Silvergold - Archetype (Merchant) Category:Essosi Category:Stepstones Category:Valyrian